


Red or Green

by Anonymous



Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2015 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Arguing, Drabble, F/M, More of discusion, about mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry knows they're red.<br/>Daphne knows they're green.<br/>And there''s no data here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red or Green

Daphne looks to her left, while keeping her hands on the steering wheel. 

“I know for a fact that they are green.”

“No, they are red.” Harry says from the passenger seat.

“Alright boy-who-guessed-incorrectly, Google it if you’re so confident.”

“Okay.”

Harry looks at his phone for a while, his face getting steadily angrier.

“Turns out I can’t do that.”

Daphne looks sideways at Harry

“Why?”

“I don’t have cell service.”

“Darn you middle of nowhere!” Daphne yells, laughing.

“Well there’s always another option. We can try looking up next time we’re under the mistletoe.”

“Why would we do that?”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt from OTP Prompt:  
> Imagine your OTP+ arguing about the color of mistletoe berries. Bonus if they have no access to the Internet/other resources so there’s no way to look it up.


End file.
